mutcuf_and_mauafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mutcuf vs. The Maua: Dawn of Garbagé
Description Episode I of the Mutcuf vs. the Maua follows the first encounter between the two flagships of the Mutcuf and the Maua. The Mutcuf attempts to destroy the Maua (using the Mutcuf One) directly on Earf. However, the Maua One stops the Mutcuf One in its tracks, preventing a potential invasion on the Maua. Background Mutcuf and Maua are based off humans in the third dimension. The idea for the animation originated when the Mutcuf assassinated the Maua in a power hungry rampage to take over the Schtum Academy. It is said that the Mutcuf 360 n0scoped Maua and in the process killed the Murraisin. Setting The story takes place in the fourth dimension, where the Autonomous Base, the Sühluh Systum, the main characters and their ships currently reside. Summary It is recommended that you watch the original episode before proceeding so you can actually understand what's going on. The Beginning The film opens on the Mutcuf Autonomous Base, which opens to reveal the game spinner and a fuselage. After the camera pans a few times, the watchtower comes into view, reveling a desk, a chair and the Soviet flag. The Mutcuf One then spools its game spinner up and flies out of the shack door, through a brick wall, merges with all of the other parts of the aircraft before coming to a stop. Then it prepares for VTOL and flies up a few distances. A wireframe portal spawns, which the Mutcuf One then flies straight through to the Maua. Introduction of Maua Meanwhile in the Sühluh Systum on Tusmunia, Earf, an air raid siren sounds as Maua's main dome comes into sight. Mechanical Assistants then come through the door and tell True Spoop that the Mutcuf One has been spotted somewhere in space, and that the Maua One should be deployed to counter the threat. True Spoop says yeaeaees, and Sir Intercom issues the command to call all available Spoops to the Maua One Tombstone Flagship. Two Spoops report to the stone and prepare for takeoff, after listening to a short mission objective briefing. The Spoops engage the main engines, open the main door of the biosphere hangar, and they engage the rapido engine array, reaching hypersonic speeds within a few nanoseconds. The Sühluh Systum After flying for a couple minutes, the Spoops reach the inner Sühluh Systum (inside the orbit of Mecra). The Spoops engage the communication satellite and call back to the base - True Spoop and two mechanical assistants have been on standby waiting for the signal. They finally receive the signal, and True Spoop tells the other Spoops to deploy a wireframe portal and shoot a single peanut through said portal. The Spoops deploy a wireframe portal, and they shortly fire a peanut though the same portal. The Mutcuf One Appears Meanwhile in another part of the fourth dimension, the Mutcuf One busts through a portal and through a space brick wall. The Mutcuf One appears in front of a seemingly convenient portal that leads straight to Maua. The Mutcuf One tells the MCSP that the portal straight to the Maua has been spotted. The MCSP issues the command to destroy the Maua, but then waits a moment because at the same time it receives an email through Lel Mail from Maua. The letter opens and reveals that the Mutcuf "has fallen headfirst into a chasm of tricks". The Peanut Strikes Back at the Maua portal, the Maua expanding peanut glides though the same portal to which the Mutcuf just warped. The peanut stops in front of the Mutcuf and opens the main cannon. The cannon shoots a pair of scissors, measuring several tens of atoms across. The atoms penetrate the Mutcuf One and they split a single lead atom within the Mutcuf. The atom expands, implodes and expands slowly again for a final time. The scissors fly out of the Mutcuf and report to True Spoop that an atom has been successfully split in half and exploded. The MCSP is then seen looking at the specs of the peanut, a diary entry, and another email from Maua. The Final Explosion The atom expands almost into the size of a mock sun in front of the portal, implodes again into a flat disk that spins at a rapid velocity, and then finally explodes in an explosion of Illuminati triangles and pyramids. Mutcuf then initiates a repairing protocol in an attempt to fix the Mutcuf One remotely. However, the MCSP immediately stops, and then enters a state of fragmented deep sleep and shuts down. Finally, the MCSP detonates the scrap metal shed and the watchtower to hide it from curious hitchhikers in space. Mutcuf then sends a message to Maua in the middle of the night, personally stating that revenge will come in the form of the most elaborate ruse in all of the fourth dimension, unfortunately no one is physically in the room to actually receive the message. TL;DR The Mutcuf One takes off into a wormhole to destroy the Maua. The Maua spots the Mutcuf One and deploys the Maua One to counter it. The Maua shoots a portal that leads to the Mutcuf One and shoots an expanding peanut through it. Scissors from the peanut cut a lead atom inside of the Mutcuf One and the MCSP tries to repair it but goes into deep sleep instead. It detonates the shed to hide it from curious space travelers. Mutcuf swears revenge. Results of the First Battle * Maua successfully defends the Sühluh Systum from the Mutcuf One with the help of the Spoops and the Maua One * The MSCP goes into deep sleep * MSCP detonates the Autonomous Base * Mutcuf swears revenge on Maua